


mourners

by AslansCompass



Series: as hard as today [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Season 5, pre season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: May reassures Daisy that it's okay to miss Phil.





	mourners

Daisy walks into the apartment, and May doesn't say anything. She just looks at Daisy and knows. "It hit you, huh?"

  
"Like a boulder," Daisy admits.

  
May knew it was going to happen. It's been hitting May like a freight train, every moment, every time she wakes up and every time she goes to sleep. But May's worried about her girl.

  
The rest of the team isn't really around right now. Simmons is off looking for Enoch's ship. Mack, YoYo, and the rest mean well, but they weren't there from the beginning. Never knew the early days, when SHIELD still existed and the Bus was just one piece in a larger puzzle.

  
They're the only two left. The last two survivors of a Coulson-centered world. May has never been the cuddly type, but she knows what Coulson was to Daisy. Perhaps more than Daisy is willing to admit.

  
Daisy had only meant to pick up some groceries, but the bag broke and... the clerk was kind, but it just...she didn't know, and how to explain it? "I didn't know how to say it. How to explain what he was to me." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I read once that Victorians had strict rules about the whole thing, based on position and marital status and all that; so long in black for in-laws, unmarried daughters, widows. Maybe that made it easier. But what about everyone else--did they just think you'd get over it quicker?"

  
"No one's claiming you don't miss him."

  
"Easy for you to say. You knew him for how many years? People expect you to grieve friendships that long--even if it was 'just' a friendship."

  
"'Just' friends?" May snorted. "Ridiculous! Words don't always fit. Friend can mean a hundred different things. Ex can mean a hundred different things. Narrowing any relationship into one word is bullshit."

  
"I should have told him--"

  
"He loved you. And he knows you loved him too. He told me about the fear dimension, what he saw; what he feared most? It tried to tell him that none of this happened; the past five years were all a lie. That was his worst fear. Decades with SHIELD, saving the world countless times, fighting Norse gods and alien invaders; but his worst fear was that he wasn't there when we needed him."

  
" _We_ ," May emphasized. "All of us. The team. And if you still aren't sure, I'll say it for him. He loved you. Said you were the daughter he chose. " She handed Daisy a tissue. "And for what it's worth, I'm pretty damn proud of you too."

  
"Thanks, May."


End file.
